


Respite

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on slashthedrabble was "sore" – this is the result</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season two

\-----

Reid could list the various types of massage, gone into detail about methods, pressure points, and varying statistics about effectiveness. That might have happened in another setting or with someone else, but this is here in the privacy of Aaron Hotchner's home, and it's only the two of them.

A series of difficult cases revolving around families and children had worn down all of the team. With particularly heavy baggage in those areas, Reid had been near breaking point and for Hotch...

_Well_, Reid thinks as he smoothes his hands over Aaron's shoulders, _he shut down before he could break_. The team had been granted a four day respite for what Garcia joked was "mental health maintenance." As Reid applies pressure with his fingers and thumbs to Aaron's tight shoulder and neck muscles, he thinks he agrees with the tech wiz.

It takes almost an hour for Reid to feel any loosening of muscles. He's pleased when Aaron finally lets out a small sigh and leans back. He doesn't stop the massage, but Reid does lean closer and graze Aaron's ear with a kiss.

"Feeling better?"

"Getting there." Aaron eases back farther, and Reid wraps his arms around his lover.

\-----


End file.
